VEGETTA777
Samuel de Luque (born ), better know as Vegetta777, is a popular Spanish YouTuber famous for uploading gameplays of Minecraft, Battlefield, Saint's Row, Garry's Mod, and several other games. He differs from other youtubers because the style of narrative and way of create histories from videos and in his words trying to make them "muy peliculero"-like a movie-. His fan base are based not only in Spain, but most of them are from Latin América, making him one of the most viewed and suscribed channels in some of these countries. Currently is the 2nd place on subscription in Spain with more than 14 million reached on June 2016. He often play with other popular YouTubers from Spain like Willyrex, Alexby, Staxxcraft and Luzuvlogs; all of them with high number of suscribers making a community of user with high rates of growth. He has played and uploaded videos with other YouTubers from Latin America and other countries like MYM Alkapon3 and iTownGameplay, Bersgamer, DeiGamer, Sarinha, Gona89, etc.... Current Minecraft Series * Planeta Vegetta (Vegetta's Planet): Serie of Minecraft where we see a lot of Mods and it's based on construction of a house or a villages and the way to kill enemy bosses getting resources, travel to other worlds, making dungeons,etc. Currently it's on his 5th Season (coming soon). It's uploaded Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. * Zona Minecraft '(''Minecraft Zone): It started as a X-Box series but was translated to PC in the 4th Season. In the same way it has building and getting resources, but this one the focus is in fighting and killing bosses different from Planeta Vegetta, where it's more related to socializing and using other characteristics of Minecraft and it's Mods. It's currently in his 4th Season. Because of the start of the 2nd season of ApocalipsisMinecraft it's uploaded less frequently, sometimes once every two weeks. * '''ApocalipsisMinecraft: Co-operative series with TheWillyrex made with several mods in order to maximize the difficulty of the game. The fourth season is scheduled to begin in 2015. It's a daily series, but only half of the episodes are uploaded in Vegetta's channel and the other half in Willy's channel, making it scheduled for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. * V de Vegetta '(''V of Vegetta): Series uploaded once a month based only on building. The first chapter made part of the House he is constructing and in the second one he applied the subscribers comments and suggestions. Sometimes he makes streams on Twitch of series. * '''KARMALAND: A Minecraft series in an online server with many mods. It has a central village where the players can buys thing, teleport, or go on missions. Vegetta participates in this series with Willyrex, Alexby11, Luzugames and Staxxcraft. Willyrex quit a couple of months ago, Alex doesn't play very often and Luzugames went on a trip, so currently it's just Vegetta and Staxx. List Of Subscriber Milestones Vegetta777 hit 1 Million Subscribers On July 29, 2013. Vegetta777 hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 26, 2013. Vegetta777 hit 3 Million Subscribers On December 22, 2013. Vegetta777 hit 4 Million Subscribers On February 5, 2014. Vegetta777 hit 5 Million Subscribers On April 1, 2014. Vegetta777 hit 6 Million Subscribers On July 4, 2014. Vegetta777 hit 7 Million Subscribers On September 22, 2014. Vegetta777 hit 8 Million Subscribers On December 24, 2014. Vegetta777 hit 9 Million Subscribers On March 14, 2015. Vegetta777 hit 10 Million Subscribers On June 16, 2015. Vegetta777 hit 11 Million Subscribers On September 13, 2015. Vegetta777 hit 12 Million Subscribers On December 23, 2015. Vegetta777 hit 13 Million Subscribers On March 9, 2016. Vegetta777 hit 14 Million Subscribers On June 2, 2016. Vegetta777 hit 15 Million Subscribers On August 18, 2016. Vegetta777 hit 16 Million Subscribers On November 15, 2016. Online Minecraft Series A great part of his initial fame was because the uploaded videos from The Hunger Games made on a Pirate Server reached a lot of users who can't play the original Minecraft and extending the rate and kind of viewers he has. Currently he only plays in Premium Servers with different modes of Minecraft like The Hunger Games, The Walls, Defend the Village, The Super Hunger Games, Destroy the Nexus, etc. His official server where he always plays right now is Olimpocraft, a premium server with a variety of games like Hunger Games, Pizza Spleef, Escape from the Beast, and more. He is often acclaimed for his interaction with the people asking them what they would like in his series, taking their advice, and greeting them on the videos. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Spanish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views